


The Last Breath

by Vicious_Critter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicious_Critter/pseuds/Vicious_Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short free verse poem I wrote if Cas died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Breath

As his defeated body lay sprawled across the ground, his arms outstretched and his eyes softly closed,  
His greatest companion stoops to his level, his gaze never ceasing to leave his pale face.

He knows it has been too much, the damage is irreparable and yet he doesn't care,  
The loyal angel has taken his last fall as the cold, brisk air begins a light frost on the man's trench coat.

No words have been spoken, there is nothing to say for he can no longer hear his prayers,  
It wouldn't change anything if he did, what could a servant possibly say to the god he failed.

Blackness is emanating from the fallen angel, forever staining the floor with the memory of his loss,

The man who grieves has forgiven him for what he has done, a feat once thought impossible.

Now there are only two brothers left, a close friend has come and gone,

The heroes have lost another member to death, his journey has come to a rest.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah poetry is fun to write.  
> however... is it fun to read? please review and let me know!


End file.
